finally
by cookiemonnmonster
Summary: Cross Academy has 2 new students. one has a horrible dream, and the other turns Kaname evil.what will happen when Aidou gets in the middle? SEQUEL COMING SOON! ZeroXoc,AidouXoc
1. Chapter 1

**A new story by moi, hahaha I usually do Naruto fanfiction's but this time I'm doing Vampire Knight, I'm not very far into the series but if there's something wrong please tell me, I'm going to warn you now, the characters will be Out of character sometimes. You have been warned.**

**DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT. OR ITS ORINANAL CHARACTERS.**

"Ah, there you are Zero. Chairman would like to see us." Zero turned around and looked at Yuuki annoyed.

"Do you know why?" Yuuki looked up at the blood red moon.

"He said there was a new student transferring here to the night class" Zero made a face and Yuuki looked at zero and her eyes narrowed.

"Don't give me that face. It's not my fault vampires like it here at Cross Academy. Now lets go, we don't want our new student to wait very long." Yuuki turned and headed for the chairman's office. Zero sighed and followed Yuuki.

"I hate vampires." Yuuki looked up at Zero.

"You're one yourself." Zero looked down into her eyes.

"As I said, I hate vampires" Yuuki didn't say anything after that. They made their way to the chairman's office in silence.

**~CHAIRMAN'S OFFICE~**

"Papa. What is this, Zero-kun like?"

"Well my daughter, you'll just have to wait and see for yourself" The blonde-haired vampire girl smiled baring her fangs.

"I wonder. If I'll like him. or If he'll like me. Papa. Do I get to drink his blood?"

"I'm sorry Kekanee, but that is prohibited here." The girl stopped smiling and took in a deep breath.

"I smell a human and vampire with her"

"Just in time."

Zero opened the door.

"who is the student this-" Zero stopped talking when he saw the girl. She was the same height as him, her eyes were an icy light blue color with fiery red pupils, she wears the night class uniform(if you don't know what that looks like look it up), she had blonde hair that was tied up in a messy bun, her bangs hang over her left eye, she wore round black glasses, and there was a small scar on left side of her neck.

"Zero-kun? Zero-kun, are you ok?" Zero snapped out of his trance and looked at the girl who was looking at the ground blushing.

'_She's beautiful. I've never met someone like her.'_

"oh, s-s-sorry" he looked away blushing.

'_What the hell is wrong with me?'_

"Um. I'm Cross Kekanee, it's nice to meet you Zero-kun, Yuuki-san"

"Kekanee-sama i-"

"Please, call me Kanee." Zero cleared his throat.

"Kanee-sama, it's very nice to meet you too." Yuuki looked up at Zero.

'_What's going on with you Zero? You're acting strange'_

"Yuuki? You're spacing out." Yuuki shook her head and smiled.

"Sorry. I was just thinking"

"It's ok, now I want Zero-kun to walk Kanee-chan to her room"

"but-" Yuuki tried to protest.

"Ok. Lets go Kanee-sama" Zero grabbed Kanee's hand and started walking out the door.

"please, drop the 'sama' I don't deserve it."

"Ok. Kanee-chan" Kanee chuckled

"That's better, Zero-kun" Kanee smiled and gripped the hold on Zero's hand.

'_What am I doing? I'm holding her hand like she's my lover. She's so beautiful. I've never seen a vampire so-what am I thinking? Oh well. I'll just keep holding her hand. It feels really good'_

"Hey, Zero-kun. I should tell you something important." Zero looked at her.

"What is it?"

"I can read minds and I like what I'm hearing. It's somehow comforting to know someone think of me that way" Kanee said blushing

"So, you heard me calling you beautiful?" Zero blushed and looked away.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I like you it's just you're the first person to say that"

"I see."

"Here you go, this is your room" Kanee looked up and let go of Zero's hand and put it on the doorknob. She turned to look at him and smiled.

"Thanks for walking me to my room. See you later. Zero-kun" Zero smiled

"No Problem. See you later" Zero waved goodbye and walked away. Kanee bit her bottom lip till it bled and walked in her room.

**END OF FIRST CHAPTER.**

**Uch took me long enough.**

**Kekanee's name is said Keay-kah-nay**

**Beta by Cindy/ Aim: Drop Dead Cindy Msn:Drop_dead_ **

**Thank you Chikaa for helping me with this haha, I hope you don't get rid of this or I will be sad, love ya (no homo) haha 3**

**Kind of a time skip in the next chapter. I'll be going forward a week or two. You'll see when you read it.**

**Toodles!**

**3 Fallinangelofhell**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yessssssss second chapter is here!!!!!!! WO!! Ok I really don't care if you review or not....though I would like it so I can know if I doing ok or not. So here's the next chapter, as I told you in the first chapter, I'm skipping a few weeks like 2 weeks. All I have to say is that nothing happens. All they do is what usually happens in the show like, the night class gets their eardrums poured out of their ears as their screaming fangirls/fanboys yelled out their names. That's pretty much what happens in 2 weeks. Now, onto the story...oh, I'm adding a new character...a new made up. I just thought of her yesterday. You'll wont be surprised on who she's pared with. Ha NOW on to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight or its characters....only mine.**

"Awwwww do I have too???" A black haired girl wined as she was being dragged out of her house to a bike by a blonde teen with icy blue eyes.

"Yes Ayake. Cross Kaien has requested you to meet him today. I was sent here to retrieve you" Ayake sighed and looked at the boy.

"You could tell me your name"

"Aidou Hanabusa"

"Ok Aidou-kun. You're now at the top of my list"

"List for what?" Ayake smiles.

"You'll see soon enough"

***INSIDE CROSS ACADEMY***

"what the hell are sad French fries??" Akasuki looked at Kanee with a confused look.

"it's a French fry that has a frown drawn on it...want one??" Akasuki looked more annoyed than when Hanabusa was around.

"I don't want no damned sad French fries!!!" he got up and left the seat they were sitting at.

"AWWW COME ON!!! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE BY MYSELF!!! AKASUKIIIIIIII COME BACK HERRRRRRRRRRRRE!!!!!!!!!!!" Kanee hung her head low.

'_this is what I get for trying to have fun. Now I'm left here to wait for Aidou-kun to come with the new girl. What's her name again? Ayaka? No Ayake...what a weird name...can't wait to meet her'_

Kanee stood up when she heard some screaming coming from the gate.

'_that must be her...loud isn't she?'_

"UH!! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT!! LOOK, MY OUTFIT IS RUINED!! YOU ARE SOOOOOO GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!!!!"

"THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL THAT I'M GOING TO PAY SHIT FOR YOU!!!"

"WHATS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!"

"IT MEANS THAT I'M NOT GOING TO FUCKING PAY MY FUCKING MONEY TO BUY YOU A FUCKING OUTFIT THAT I ACCIDENTALLY FUCKING RUINED!!!!!" they continued arguing till Kanee got really annoyed by their bickering.

"WHY DON'T YOU BOTH SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!" Ayake and Aidou both looked at Kanee.

"I'll take her from here Aidou. You need to get some rest before class. And absolutely NO ROAMING!" Aidou smiled nervously and ran back to the dorms. Kanee looked at Ayake and smiled.

"Now Ayake-san, shall we get you to Chairman's office" Ayake blinked and returned the smile.

"Yeah" Ayake ran to Kanee and they walked to his office in silence.

***CHAIRMAN'S OFFICE***

"Just 2 weeks ago we got a new student and you're bringing another one?? Is she a vampire?? A human?? Both??" Akasuki sat down on one of the chairs in the room tapping his foot impatiently.

"She's a vampire. But she doesn't have a blood lust as bad at normal nobles are. Though she's a pureblood she-"

"Wait...she's a pureblood?? We already have 2 here we don't need another!"

"Well it's too late. Here she comes anyway" Kanee opened the door and looked at Akasuki. She walked over to him and slapped in across the face.

"Don't you dare leave me there again or you'll be in more trouble than this" Kaien laughed nervously and put his hands in front of him.

"Now now, this can wait till later. Right now we need to get to what we brought Aya-kun here for"

**Sorry its not longer as the first one....this ones has not been edited considering its too early in the morning for anyone to be up...though I am going to post this but when my editor edits this I will delete this one and put up the new one (or just put it up and say that this is the edited version you pick).**

**Well anyway. I hope more people will read my story seeing that this is my best fanfiction yet.**

**Well see you next chapter...if you want to contact me. Please im me at **

**EmOFireBAllGIrl**

**(This is my AIM if you need my e-mail, please ask me over this screen name)**

**byeebyee.**


	3. Chapter 3

**WOO! CHAPTER 3 IS FINALLY HERE!!!**

**Hugs, kisses, chocolates and love sent to the people who reviewed.**

**I really appreciate it.**

**And now, what you've been waiting for, the next chapter begins!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight...sadly...I wish I did because this would make an interesting story.**

'_What in Kancho's name is he doing??' _Ayake's eye twitched as Kaien measured her, like he was going to make some clothes for her or something.

"Wow! Aya-sama! You've grown a lot since I've last saw you! You went from a size B to-"Ayake put her hand over his mouth with her eyes closed, blushing.

"Don't mention my size out loud or I will personally kill you." He chuckled nervously.

"oh meh freng-" Ayake uncovered his mouth.

"Oh thank you. Now what I was TRYING to say is that I'm measuring you for you night class uniform...I'm making you come to school here." Kaien was being serious this time. Ayake shrugged.

"Ah what the hell. I have nothing to do anyway...so when do I start???" Kaien lit up like fireworks on the 4th of July.

"Tomorrow. I'll have Kanee-sama take you to your room" Kaien smiled. Ayake forced a smile and started to back away from him. Someone grabbed her arm and started pulling her.

"HEY AIDOU COME BACK WITH HER! I HAVE TO BRING HER TO HER HOUSE TO GET HER STUFF THEN SHOW HER TO HER ROOM!"

'_Aidou...its not who-'Ayake_ looks up and sees no one but him.

'_Why me??' _Ayake struggled to get out of his grip. He stopped walking and looked at her.

"Hey asshole let-" He covered her mouth and looked at her with apologetic eyes.

"Look. The reason I took you is because I wanted to say I'm sorry for ruining your outfit. I bought you a new one, its better than the one before. Its in your room back at the academy. So why don't you go inside and get some things packed so we can go back." Ayake looked away from him and looked down.

'_Why's he apologizing to me? He was being really rude. Well he did buy me a better outfit, so maybe-NO! I will not forgive him...ok I'll mostly forgive him but he got to be nicer next time' _She looked up and looked into his blue eyes.

'_He's really good looking-WOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHH what am I saying?! I practically just met the guy!'_

"Ok, Aidou. I'll forgive you but next time...don't yell at me. I had too much of that before I-" Ayake covered her mouth so she wouldn't finish what she was saying. Aidou raised an eyebrow.

"Before you what? You didn't kill anyone did you?" He became stone and she froze.

"No no, I didn't kill anyone its just...a level E came to my house and killed everyone but me. he bowed to me and added 'sama' at the end of my name. I don't understand though" Aidou's eyes widened.

"What?" Aidou blushed and let go of her, he bowed.

"I'm sorry Ayake-sama! I didn't know! Please forgive me!" Ayake raised an eyebrow.

"What in hells name are you talking about?"

"You can punish me for my rudeness!" Ayake got on her knees and got in Aidou's face. He was looking at her like he had really done something wrong, like he killed a family member or something.

"What are you talking about?"

"You're a pureblood and I'm very sorry about my actions" Ayake started laughing. Aidou give her a look that was unknown to her.

"Stand up straight.....I know I'm a pureblood. If I wanted to punish you I would have already...you would have been dead the first time you yelled at me." Aidou stood up straight and had a look of relief.

"But I should be punished. I yelled at you like you were one of us nobles...it was wrong of me." Ayake shifted her eyes to the sky and looked at the stars.

"I don't like punishing people. Though I'm a pureblood I act as if I'm a noble, because I don't like being treated like some queen or something. I hate it when people do stuff for me because I'm almighty...that's why I'm nice to nobles and don't punish them. The only people I punish is the level E's and they deserve it. WAY more than every other vampire I know. Like you...that's why I didn't punish you." Ayake looked at Aidou and smiled.

"You were the first one to not notice that I was a pureblood and treated me like a normal person, and I respect you for it"

"I wouldn't exactly call you normal...you're a vampire after all."

"So. I'm a normal VAMPIRE, is that better?"

"Yeah, now let's get inside and get some clothes. They're waiting for us and Kanee is waiting for me so she can deliver my beating for taking you" His eyes showed a little bit of fear.

"How's this, I'll SAY I gave you a beating for taking me and she won't have to...how's that?" Aidou looked relieved and smiled.

"Thanks. But she'll know if there's no mark." Ayake smiled a devious smile.

"I can do anything with make-up. All you have to do is act like you got hurt. Ok?" He looked a little scared because of the word 'make-up' and the smile of hers...Not very comforting.

"Ok now let's really get inside. The day class will be out in an hour" Aidou walked into the house and Ayake followed.

"HOLY SHIT THIS PLACE IS HUGE! BUT IT LOOKS SO SMALL ON THE OUTSIDE!" Ayake laughed.

"Follow me so you don't get lost." Ayake walked up the spiraled stairs in the far left corner of the room. Aidou followed because getting lost in here must mean death because there would be no way you could find your way out of this place unless you live here.

"I used magic. This is really a small, rundown, shitty house. To human's that's what they see, to us vampires this is what we see. And I've had some people come over for a party and they got lost looking for the closet." Aidou chuckled. They finally made it to her room and she opened the door and went into her walk-in closet and took out some black skirts with black corsets. She set them in a bag, she opened a door and pulled out some underwear and some knee high socks and put them in the bag. She shut the closet door and walked to the bathroom and grabbed her tooth brush and other necessary bathroom utilities, and zipped them up in the bag. She shut the door and looked at Aidou.

"You ok?" She poked his chest. He looked down.

"You fight with swords? You should take them...or one. We could use some help exterminating level E's."

"Oh, yeah, sure hold this please." She handed him the bag to him and took a box out from under her bed and took out a sword half the size of her. Its protector was white with gold dragons with black roses on them, the handle was wrapped with black and red ribbons. She took out the sword out and it shined in the moonlight. It had something written on the side.

"Wow. What does it say on it?" Aidou strolled over to Ayake and ran a finger down the side where the writing was.

"I don't know. My parents never told me. But they said I would find out when I got older. I don't know when though I wish I could find out...I've waited nine thousand years to find out what it says."

"NINE THOUSAND YEARS?!" Aidou looked at her with surprised.

"I have many bodies, and they're all under your school of yours" Aidou's nose scrunched up.

"Ew" Ayake laughed.

"Can we just go now? We have 20 minutes to get to the school before the day class gets out"

"Not without make-up" Aidou groaned and Ayake made him sit on the bed. She snapped a finger and the light went on. She grabbed her make-up out of her bag and got to work on his cheek. Two minutes later, he had a red mark on his left cheek. She put her stuff away and looked at his face like he was a painting and she was a teacher about to grade it.

"Perfect! You're mark is finished now. When we get to the gate, at like I really hurt you ok?" Aidou got up and walked to the door and waited for her to show him the way again.

"No problem. I have amazing acting skills. But you can't think anything about the make-up or me acting because Kanee is a mind reader."

"Yeah yeah, I know. I can look really mad too considering I've acted my whole life." Ayake started walking to the end of the hallway.

"Come on if you don't want to get lost." Aidou ran after her and they walked to the gate in silence.

"Ready?"

"Yup"

"Ok, lets go" They walked through the gate. Aidou was looking down and had a hand on his cheek, he had a look of pain on his face. Ayake was looking forward she looked like she would kill him if he did it again.

"AIDOU YOU-" Kanee looked at them and saw the mark on his face, she smiled and looked at Ayake.

"How about I take you to your dorm while Aidou goes to his?" Ayake looked at Aidou and snuck a secret wink at him. He smiled a little and he walked a little faster.

"Whatever. I'd do ANYTHING to get away from this asshole." Kanee smiled more, she grabbed her hand and started to run. Ayake looked back and smiled and had a thumb up. Aidou smiled back and then walked to his dorm to wash off the evil make-up. Hoping he wouldn't wake his Cousin sleeping in his bed.

**FEW! Finally done! Sorry it took so long I had school and my sister needed to use the computer for her homework so I couldn't get at this for the whole week! And I cut my finger pretty bad when I was building something for a school project and I couldn't type. I don't know when I would be making the next chapter, but I HOPE I can get it in soon. Well thanks again for the people who reviewed.**

**Oh yeah. Kancho's are like pocky but they're shaped like little animal things and the chocolate is on the inside. So yeah.**

**Anyway bye! See you next chapter!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4!!**

**We have special guest today xDD!!**

**Aidou: hello ladies!!!!**

**Takuma: Hello**

**Zero: why am I here again??**

**Author: well because you wanted pocky and I said that whoever shows up gets 2 giant boxes of pocky from me.**

**Aidou: oh yeah...WHERES MY POCKY!!??**

**Author: when the chapter starts you'll get your pocky ok Aidou-kun??**

**Aidou: OK!!!**

**Author: stop yelling**

**Aidou: heh sorry**

**Takuma: so umm...do you want me to say the disclaimer?**

**Author: yes please Taku-kun.**

**Takuma: she does not own Vampire Knight because she's not that good at-(Author throws a shoe at Takuma)**

**Takuma: I mean uhhh because she's too good for that and thinks this is better!!**

**Author: thank you Taku-kun now onto the chapter!!!WOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!**

"HEY AYAKE WAKE UP!!" Ayake opened her eyes at the sound of yelling and banging on the door. She groaned and put the pillow over her head.

"WE HAVE TO LEAVE IN 10 MINUTES GET UP!!!" Ayake shot up and fell off her bed and opened the door to see Kanee in her school uniform.

"SHIT! WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME SOONER?!" she pulled Kanee into the room and ran into the bathroom to change.

"I tried to wake you for like an hour now." Ayake popped her head out of the door.

"Why didn't you get a key for my dorm? I thought I gave you one. Well its over on my dresser, go get it so that you get in and wake me sooner" She went back and started to put some make-up on and brush her hair. Kanee walked over to the dresser and took the key and put it in her pocket. She saw a sword on a stand on top of the dresser and her eyes widened. Ayake walked out of the bathroom and sat on her bed putting her shoes on. Kanee looked at her.

"How heavy is that sword?" Ayake thought for a moment.

"Like 100 pounds why?" Kanee's jaw dropped.

"100 pounds!? Can you handle it?" Ayake sighed and walked over and picked the sword up and took it out of its protector once again.

"Wow it's beautiful. And I can't believe you can hold that thing, can I try?"

"Don't drop it or it will go through the floor." Ayake put it in its protector and put it in Kanee's hands. She didn't let go because she didn't want to watch it drop.

"You can let go. I think I can handle it." Ayake's grip loosened.

"Are you sure???" Kanee nodded and right when Ayake let go it fell out of Kanee's hands and it made a hole in the floor going right to the main lobby.

"AWW CRAP!" Ayake jumped down and looked at everyone that was looking at her in surprise. Ayake picked up the dusty sword and started dusting it off.

"How much does that thing weigh?!" Kaname looked at her in disgust. Ayake gave him a death glare and he looked away.

"100 pounds." Everyone gasped and mumbled some words that she could only but guess what they were.

"Can you fight?" Kaname walked forward a little and looked at her with no emotion. Ayake looked at him up and down.

"Do you want to find out? I bet I can kick your scrawny little ass in five seconds. My sword would tear you apart in 2" Everyone looked horrified with the way she was talking to him.

"That's no way to talk to a pureblood...you should be punished"

"Yeah well you shouldn't be talking to ME like that...because sorry to say that I'm a pureblood too." Everyone gasped and Kaname bowed and everyone else copied other than Aidou. Ayake snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Stand up straight...I don't need to be treated like this. And Kaname is it?" He nodded.

"Well Kaname you need to learn your lesson. Taking control and punishing then harshly is wrong." Ayake jumped up back into her room to set her sword back on the stand of her dresser. She jumped back down and walked for the door.

"Now shouldn't we get to class??" Ayake walked out of the door, Aidou followed which caused everyone but Kaname and Kanee to follow after. Kanee snorted.

"Who the hell does she think she is? Just telling you off like that! Maybe I should-" Kaname put a hand on Kanee's shoulder. She looked over at him and he smiled.

"Now we can talk about this when we get back, we need to get to class. Come on" Kaname and Kanee walked out of the door and smiled when they got out. The doors opened to reveal screaming fan girls/boys. Ayake twitched but smiled and started to walk next to Aidou who was flirting with all the girls. Kanee smiled and looked over at Zero who was looking at her. As soon as their eyes met, Zero looked away giving fan boys/girls a death glair and they all ran to their dorms. He looked back at Kanee and mouth 'I need to talk to you later' and Kanee nodded and looked forward.

"EVERYONE GO BACK TO YOUR DORMS!!" Ayake looked over to see a girl struggling to keep all the girls/boys back. Suddenly a boy with white-ish gray hair walk up to her and glair at them and they all fled. The girl turned to him and smiled.

"Thanks Zero"

'_Huh, so his name is Zero? Then who's the girl?'_

"That's Yuuki. Kaname's Human pet" Ayake looked over to see Aidou leaned over to whisper in her ear.

"Pet?" she whispered back and Aidou nodded. Ayake gave an evil grin and looked at Kaname who was chatting with Kanee.

'_Now I can get him but taking the girl out for a little bit. I wonder if he would get mad if I take her away from him haha.' _Kanee looked over at Ayake then back to Kaname.

'_you tell him and I'll kill you Kanee' _a bead of sweet rolled down Kanee's face.

"What are you thinking?" Ayake looked back at Aidou who looked a little horrified.

"Nothing. Just thinking that Zero is in a love circle." Aidou looked surprised. He looked at Zero who went from looking at Yuuki to Kanee. He looked over at Kanee and she looked at him and waved while smiling. He looked back over to Zero who smiled a little and waved a little. He looked back at Ayake.

"Yeah I guess you're right." Ayake snorted.

"I'm ALWAYS right" Aidou smiled and they both laughed causing eyes to look at them.

"Lets just hurry to class ok?" Ayake smiled and giggled a little.

"Yeah...Hey after class you want to watch me train with my sword?" Aidou looked a little scared.

"Uhh sure as long as you don't cut me up" Ayake laughed.

"You think I'm going to cut you up?! HA! I would never do that...you're my friend I would never do that." Aidou looked away, he felt his face get kind of hot and butterflies in his stomach.

'_Why do I fell this way? I didn't feel like this around other girls and her before?'_

"HEY AIDOU WATCH OU-"

WACK! Aidou fell to the ground. Ayake started laugh.

"OH MY GOD I'M SORRY BUT THAT WAS TOO FUNNY!!!!!! YOU SHOULD BE WATCHING WHERE YOU'RE GOING!!!!" Ayame kept laughing and then she was pushed by someone and ended on top of Aidou. She stopped laughing and blushed. Aidou blushed too. She then realized how tangled they were got up quickly and rubbed the back of her head still blushing.

"Um... you-you ok Aidou?"

"Y-Yeah...lets um get to class"

"Yeah" They walked to class in silence and they didn't speak at all after that. Well. Until it was time to train.

**Well how's that. 2 chapters in one day...I should try to do that more often.**

**Well anyway all the characters ran from me after I gave them their pocky...I'm starting to think they don't like me.**

**Ok so you must like that I did 2 chapters today but......I'm not making another one today sorry...well unless I get bored...which is not likely but cross your fingers anyway!!**

**Byeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry guys I was working on another new fanfiction. It is called 'Apple Picking'. It is an Ouran High School Host club story, and I was like "well I have the first chapter and it is the only one of one of my stories that my friend likes". Though I should be writing smut for my friend because I owed her for having to sit next to some kid that no one likes. Oh yeah I am in school....I have been for a while like September, it sucks to be 14. D:**

**Well anyway we should be getting to the story**

**ENJOY!**

**Kyu-chan**

**-IN CLASS-**

"Parle-vous françis?" Ayake looked up and thought.

'_Well I DO speak some French but it's not that good. Let's give it a try. Here I go'_

"Oui je sais le français mais pas beaucoup." Kanee's eyes widened as did Aidou's. Ayake blinked.

"What? Did I say the wrong thing?" They shook their heads.

"What else can you say?" Ayake thought for a moment.

"vous avez un chat dans votre pantalon, Je vous aime, uhhhh, Je ne vous connais pas, et Je pense que vous êtes beau." Their eyes widened then they got on the ground and started bowing saying.

"I'm not worthy!" Ayake laughed.

_-TRANSLATION_

"_do you speak French?" Ayake looked up and thought._

'_Well I DO speak some French but it's not that good. Let's give it a try. Here I go'_

"_yes I know French but not much." Kanee's eyes widened as did Aidou's. Ayake blinked._

"_What? Did I say the wrong thing?" They shook their heads._

"_What else can you say?" Ayake thought for a moment._

"_you have a cat in your trousers, I love you, uhhhh, I do not know you, and I think that you are beautiful." Their eyes widened then they got on the ground and started bowing saying._

"_I'm not worthy!" Ayake laughed.-_

"I can say you have a cat in your trousers in Dutch. Watch, u hebt een kat in uw broeken."

"Well so can I. though I can say more than you. enkel verlof Ik wil niet te behandelen u. enkel verlof me." Kanee put her head down in defeat. But wuickly snapped her head up.

_-TRANSLATION_

"_I can say you have a cat in your trousers in Dutch. Watch, __you have a cat in your trousers."_

"_Well so can I. though I can say more than you. only I do not want leave to treat you. only leave me." Kanee put her head down in defeat. But quickly snapped her head up.-_

"Ich hasse Sie!"

"Ich hasse Sie auch!"

"wieviele Sprachen können sprechen Sie?!"

"mehr als Sie können!"

"Ich töte Sie!"

"versuchen Sie es!" Ayake and Kanee got up and growled at each other and got in fighting positions.

"WOH WHO! HOLD ON! NO FIGHTING!" the two girls glared at him. Aidou shrunk down and floated away.

"ils devraient vous avoir tué !"

SLAP! Kanee looked at Ayake who was crying.

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TALK ABOUT MY PARENTS LIKE THAT!! I HATE YOU!" Ayake ran out of the classroom and Aidou ran after her looking at Kanee as he went by.

_-TRANSLATION_

"_I hate you!"_

"_I hate you also!"_

"how many languages can speak you_?!"_

"_More than you can!"_

"_I'll kill you!"_

"_Try it!" Ayake and Kanee got up and growled at each other and got in fighting positions._

"_WOH WHO! HOLD ON! NO FIGHTING!" the two girls glared at him. Aidou shrunk down and floated away._

"_They should have killed you!"_

_SLAP! Kanee looked at Ayake who was crying._

"_YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TALK ABOUT MY PARENTS LIKE THAT!! I HATE YOU!" Ayake ran out of the classroom and Aidou ran after her looking at Kanee as he went by.-_

-WITH AYAKE AND AIDOU-

"Aya-chaaan!? Where are you!?" Aidou heard crying and he ran to the tree and looked up to see Ayake hugging herself crying.

"There you are Aya-chan. Come down please." Ayake jumped down and dug her face in his chest crying. Aidou blushed a little and hugged her back. He fell to his knees then sat regularly still hugging Ayake. She crawled in her lap and he held her closer.

"She has no right-sobs-if-sobs-people weren't there-sobs-I would have socked her in her-sobs-face" Aidou started to laugh. Ayake looked up and gave him a confused look. He finally calmed himself down and looked at Ayake. She wasn't crying anymore. She was smiling at him. He wiped away some tears that were still wet on her cheek. Ayake blushed and looked away.

"You said you would let me watch you train with your sword did you not?" Ayake giggled. Aidou smiled.

'_I love to see her smile and laugh....WHAT AM I SAYING?! SHE'S A PUREBLOOD!! PUREBLOODS DON'T GO OUT WITH OR MARRY NOBLES LIKE ME!'_

"I did didn't I...well, since classes are about over, we could head back to the dorms and change. Lets go" Ayake got up and ran in the direction of the moon dorms.

"IF I GET THERE BEFORE YOU YOU'RE NOT GETTING POCKY!" Aidou ran after her laughing all the way.

**Awwwww cute right?**

**Well I might not update for a while considering I can never get at the computer...the only reason I can today is because I finished my homework and my sister is not home.**

**YAY-throws a party-**

**Well anyway I can not wait to see you guys in the next chapter. I was going to do the training in this one but:**

**1. I did not want to make it too long.**

**2. I wanted there to be some drama so that you know the reason for her being so angry at Kanee. Hehe.**

**Well, bye guys JE VOUS AIME!!!!!!!!!!**

**Kyu-chan**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6! Woot! I never thought I would make it this far...I thought I would have been told this sucks and to stop it while it is still young, Lol.**

**Well anyway, I bet you are dying to know what happens next considering I left with a chapter that really did not have to be there. This could have been my 5****th**** chapter but I made that one because I felt like it: D.**

**Well, let us get on with the chapter.**

**Kyu-chan**

Ayake grabbed her sword and a few boxes of pocky. Though Aidou did not make it to her room before her, she would have felt bad eating pocky and watch him cry.

"Let us go, Aidou-kun. Oh, wait I can not forget this." Ayake grabbed her ipod and a stereo with a plug to plug her ipod in. She started out the window and waited for Aidou at the front of the school. When he finally jumped down, she threw him a box of pocky. Aidou looked up with sparkles in his eyes.

"Thank you Aya-chan!" He ran to her and gave her a big hug. Ayake smiled and hugged him back. Aidou pulled back and gave Ayake a huge smile which she gladly returned.

"Come on I have a lot of work to do." Ayake started walking to the woods with Aidou nibbling on his pocky next to her.

'_This is going to be fun' _Ayake gave an evil smile not even noticing that Aidou was staring at her.

'_What is she thinking about? She way she is smiling scares me' _Aidou shivered. They finally came to a stop in the middle of the woods. Ayake set her stereo down and attached her ipod playing _Love Addict by Family Force 5. _She took a deep breath drawing her sword with her eyes closed. She threw her sword protector away and opened her eyes which were yellow. Aidou looked scared and just stood there amazed.

Ayake danced around with her sword making every movement look perfect.

'_Wow she is so.....amazing'_ Aidou smiled and Ayake swung her sword and stood in a crouched position with the sword at her side. Aidou yelped when the tree slid in half. Ayake stood up and blinked, making her eyes turn back to her original color. She turned to Aidou breathing heavily.

"So, how did I do?" Aidou just stood there shocked. Ayake walked over to him and waved a hand in front of his face.

"Hellooooo Earth to Aidou!" No answer.

"Aidou!" Ayake still did not get an answer so she pulled a piece of pocky out and waved it under his nose causing him to come back to Earth taking it and nibbling on it.

"I thought I lost you. So whatcha think?" Aidou smiled when he finished the piece of pocky.

"That was amazing Aya-chan! Just, remind me to never get you mad." Aidou looked scared and Ayake started to laugh. Aidou grabbed her shoulders so she would not fall. She held onto his shirt trying hard to stop laughing. When she was lightly chuckling, she looked up into Aidou's eyes.

"Has anyone told you that you have beautiful eyes?" Aidou shook his head and leaned forwards Ayake's face.

"The only person who did was you and you just said it." Ayake moved closer a little till their lips were only 3 inches away.

"I want to try something new." Aidou and Ayake slowly moved closer till they could feel their hot breath on each others lips. Suddenly the song _crazy for this girl by Evan and Jaron _played;they closed the gap and their lips finally met. Aidou snaked his arms around Ayake's waist pulling her closer. Ayake moved her hands up and wrapped around Aidou's neck while the other tangled with his hair. Aidou bared his fangs and gently grazed them on Ayake's bottom lip asking for and access. She opened her mouth and Aidou explored every inch of her mouth earning a moan from Ayake. After a while they pulled back still an inch from each other. They opened their eyes and looked at each other. They smiled and Ayake pushed at Aidou making him back up into a tree. This time their kiss was fiercer. After about five minutes someone cleared their throat and they stopped kissing. They turn around to see Kaname standing there. Ayake let Aidou go so that he could go over and talk to him. When he walked over to him, Kaname slapped him across the face.

"You must not treat a pureblood like they are your own kind." Kaname spat at Aidou who held his cheek looking down. Ayake got mad and walked up to Kaname and slapping him across the face.

"And you do not disrespect my boyfriend you asshole!" Ayake grabbed her stuff and grabbed Aidou's hand while handing him a piece of pocky to calm him down. Kaname just stood there dumbfounded. Ayake looked back with a glare and then walked to the dorms with Aidou holding hands.

They finally make it back to Ayake's room and they were standing outside her door. She put all her stuff away and went back out to say goodnight. She looked at his bruising cheek with a worried face.

"Are you going to be alright?" Ayake held his hands in front of them hoping to never let go. Aidou leaned his forehead on Ayake's and gave her a peck on the lips and looking into her eyes.

"I will be fine. I will have a bruise but I will be fine." Ayake looked away and bit her lip holding back her tears. She bit her lip hard and made it bleed. Aidou kissed Ayake, lapping on the blood and licking the wound. They pulled back and stared at each other.

"Goodnight Aidou-kun. If Kaname gives you any trouble please tell me." Aidou chuckled and smiled at Ayake.

"I will. Goodnight aya-chan" they kissed one last time and Ayake watched Aidou walk down the hallway.

"Wait Aidou-kun!" Aidou turned around and Ayake glomped him and kissed him again, sticking a box of pocky in his pocket without him knowing.

"I love you." Aidou smiled.

"I love you too. Now go get some sleep or Takuma-san will kill me" Ayake giggled and walked to her room. She changed her clothes and got into bed. She smiled and fell asleep. Not knowing what is awaiting her when she wakes up.

**I am sorry this is shorter than I usually write it but I just could not leave off where you know what is going to happen the next day!**

**Well anyway, please Review or I will not be a happy camper.**

**SO PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**

**Love you all!**

**Kyu-chan**


	7. Chapter 7

**YAY FEBUARY VACATION IS HERE! That means.........**

**MORE CHAPTERS AND MORE TIME TO WRITE THEM!!!!!**

**So anyway, I was going to go Maine for the whole week but. I have stuff to do and why not update while I am at it you know?**

**You should be happy that I love you guys, or I would have just went to Maine and done the project there without updating then you would have to wait till I had time through school work. I have also realized that I haven't told you what Ayake looks like. So I will pretty much describe her in this chapter ok? Ok.**

**Well anyway this is a Valentines Day special!**

**HERE WE GO!**

**Kyu-chan**

.Ayake yawned and sat up and stretched. She looked out the window and smiled.

'_Today is going to be...fun' _Ayake got up and walked to the bathroom. She locked the door and immediately got undressed and got in the shower. She turned on the water to as hot as it would go. She finished her shower after washing her hair and body. She wrapped a towel. She walked out of the shower and remembered that she didn't grab any clothes. She walked out into her bedroom and to her dresser. She grabbed some clothes and when she felt someone at her bed. She turned to be met with Aidou with a face as red as a tomato. Ayake blushed a little and looked away.

"H-hello Aidou. What are you doing in my room?" Aidou looked away blushed more.

"Well I came here so I could ask you to go into town with me." Ayake smiled and walked to her bathroom door. Before she closed it she looked at Aidou.

"Just wait out here. I will not be long." Ayake closed the door and got dressed into a black skirt that went down to mid thigh. She wore a spiked belt that just hung on her waist; she also wore a black button down long sleeved shirt. She had black stockings that went just below her knees; she also wore black boots that made her look taller than she really was. She wrapped her chains around them so if she needed to fight a level E vampire off so that way so didn't have to carry that big sword she has. She brushed her short, red hair. She put on black eyeliner that made her green eyes stand up. She had on green eye shadow and she put on some chapstick. She smiled in the mirror and walked out to see Aidou with his hands behind his back while looking at the floor.

"What do you have behind your back Aidou-kun?" Ayake walked over to him and made him look at her. He pulled his hand out and put it in front of her. It was a rectangular box wrapped in pink wrapping paper with hearts on it. Hanging off of it was a small envelope. Ayake took the envelope off and handed the box to Aidou and opened it. Inside was a Valentines Day card and on the front it said:

**To my one and only love.**

Ayake looked at Aidou and smiled. She turned back to the card and opened it.

**You are my first love and I don't want to let you go.**

**Never in my life have I felt this way for another.**

**I've been saving my heart for someone special.**

**And you just happen to be the one.**

**I love you and always will,**

**Aidou**

**Ps. I've been saving this card for my first girlfriend**

**And you just happen to be mine so...I'm giving it **

**To you, I love you Ayake. And I don't think**

**That this love will ever go away. Now open your**

**Present my princess.**

Ayake gave Aidou the card with a thank you and took the box from him. She took the paper off and saw that it was a jewelry box. She opened it and saw a beautiful silver necklace with an open heart pendent hanging off.

"Happy Valentines Day my love" Aidou whispered into Ayake's ear. Aidou took the necklace out and put it on Ayake. She went into the bathroom with Aidou right behind her. She looked in the mirror and smiled.

"It's beautiful Aidou thank you." Ayake felt a tear go down her face. Good thing she was wearing waterproof eyeliner or it would have ruined her makeup. Aidou wiped the tear away and smiled.

"You are very welcome. Now we should get going." Aidou grabbed Ayake's hand and they walked out of her dorm into the hallway where they saw Zero walking by with his hands in his pocket.

"Her room is the one after mine. No need to bother Kaname, Kanee is in her room." Ayake smiled as she saw Zero blush and nod a thank you.

**-Lets go into Zero's POV. I only do no ones POV but it's Zero's turn then I will go back to Aidou and Ayake.-**

I knocked on Kanee's door. My heart was beating rapidly in my chest. The door opened to reveal Kanee in a gray sweat pants and a black tank top.

"Oh hello Zero, come in." She moved out of the way and I walked in. I sat down on her bed and fiddled with my fingers.

"What brings you here shouldn't you be in class?" Kanee sat at her desk and I looked up at her. She had her notebook open and a pen in hand.

"Well today is Valentines Day and I wanted to know if...you wanted to go into town with me" Kanee looked over at me with a little shock but then smiled.

"You will just have to wait a moment while I fix my hair and change my shirt. Just wait here." I watched as she grabbed a black long sleeved shirt out of her dresser and walked to the bathroom. Once she shut the door I let out a breath that I didn't even know I was holding.

'_Happy Valentines Day Kanee'_ I heard her laugh. She came out with her hair brushed and her shirt on. I stood up and took the box from my pocket and handed it to her.

"You didn't have to get me something OH MY!" Kanee covered her mouth as she stared at the necklace I bought. It was gold with a closed heart pendent. She looked up at me.

"Thank you Zero-kun. It's beautiful." I took it out of its box still standing in front of her and put it on. Kanee stared at my eyes the whole time. When I was done I looked into her eyes.

"You really didn't have to buy me this, it looks really expence-"I cut Kanee off by crashing my lips onto hers. She wrapped her arms around my neck and tangled one of her hands in my hair. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer to me. I licked her lips and she opened her mouth and I explored her mouth with my tongue.

We broke apart and painted. We looked into each others eyes.

"I didn't know you like me that way." Kanee said to me and I chuckled.

"Honestly, I thought you would reject me." Kanee chuckled lightly and smiled.

"Are we just going to stand here or are we going to go out into town?" I smiled and took her hand. And we walked out of her room and out of the Moon Dorm.

**-Aidou and Ayake's POV-**

"Thanks for taking me out Aidou. Even if it was for ice cream" Aidou laughed as he held Ayake's hands while they stood in front of the ice cream shop.

"Yeah well I could not just let you be all alone on Valentines Day." Ayake smiled and leaned in and kissed him lightly.

"I love you"

"I love you too."

"Why don't we look around, I didn't have time to buy you something because I didn't know what you like other than pocky." Aidou chuckled and kissed her.

"Anything you get me would be fine." Ayake smiled more while she let go of one of Aidou's hands and they started walking and looking at different stores.

"Wait here" Ayake let Aidou's hand and walked in. Aidou waited for Ayake with a smile on his face

'_I'm glad I met her.'_ Aidou saw Ayake say goodbye and walk out to him with a smile. She handed me a card and I started reading the front:

**I love you!**

Aidou opened the card and smiled:

**I'm sorry that I didn't get you something before. **

**I love you and I always will.**

**Love always,**

**Ayake**

**Ps. I hope you like your present!**

**Now open it pleeeease!**

Aidou opened the box and smiled. He took out a red bear that held a pink heart that said 'I love you' on it.

"Thank you Aya-chan." Aidou kissed Ayake and hugged her close.

"Happy Valentines Day Aya."

"Happy Valentines Day Aidou" They let go and walked back to the dorms.

**THE END!**

**Well not the end of the story, we haven't gotten to the depressing part(s) yet. Well that's it for the Valentines Day Special, I hope you liked it.**

**HAPPY VALENTINES DAY TO EVERYONE!!!**

**Have some cake, pocky, cookies, and teddy bears!**

**Stay tuned for next time K?**

**Byee**

**Kyu-chan**


	8. IMPORTANT NOTICE

**Ok this chapter is because I am currently working on my 'Apple Picking' story. I know I started this first but I am not making that story very long so I am putting this one on hold for now.**

**I am terrably sorry to the ones who are waiting to see what happens next.**

**I really am.**

**I do not know how many of you actually read this but if you do please do not worry.**

**I WILL BE CONTINUING THIS STORY JUST......NOT RIGHT NOW.**

**Lol**

**I am not discontinuing this story like the other two. Haha this is the first successful story I have had so I am actually going to finish this one.**

**Again I am very sorry that I am putting this on hold but please, be sure to read 'Apple Picking' in the meantime while you wait for me to start this one up again.**

**Kyu-chan**


	9. Chapter 8

**I'm sorry that I haven't updated for a long time!!! D:**

**First, it was the end of the school year so I had a whole bunch of shit to do...**

**Second, my Cousin came from Florida so I had to spend time with her until today when she left to go to her dads = [**

**I was also in danger of going to summer school (or so I thought) **

**I've decided to make this the last chapter so that I can set up a sequel.**

**Well I should probably write the chapter now so I don't get thing thrown at me by you people.**

**Kyu-chan**

**Ayake's POV**

"_Aidou-kun, Where are you?!" I ran down the hallway calling. The moonlight shown through the windows as I ran by them. Suddenly, all lights were off._

"_What? What the hell?! Why can't I see anything! Aidou Where are you!?" I screamed as I kept running. I then ran right into someone and they started laughing. I finally could see again and I saw Kanee towering over me laughing. She raised a sword and I moved just in time for her crash it down where I was._

_I got up and ran in the direction I just came from._

"_You can run but you can't hide Ayake!" I shook my head and kept running. I came to Aidou's room and I opened the door to come face to face with Aidou. I smiled._

"_Aidou-!" He then spat blood on my face and my smile disappeared. A sword appeared in his stomach._

"_Ayake. Run." Aidou fell to the ground to reveal Kanee who pulled her sword out of Aidou. She stared at me as she licked his blood off her sword. Her eyes turned red and she lunged forward at me. Luckily I dodged but fell and hit my head on a wall._

_Kanee walked up to me and raised her sword._

"_And this is the end of Cross academy and all of the humans in the world. Say hello to your bastard for us." She said as another figure popped up behind her. Kanee then pierced her sword through my stomach and I coughed up blood. I then realized who the figure was._

"_K-Kaname you bastard" That was the last thing I said as I slowly closed my eyes and died._

"_Ayake!"_

"_Ayake wake up!"_

I shot up and breathed heavily. I felt someone grab my arm and snatched my arm back but looked over to see Aidou with a worried expression.

"What's the matter Aya-chan? You were screaming in your sleep so I decided to come check up on you." My bottom lip started to quiver and tears started to run down my face.

"Aidou...y-you're ok!" I hugged him and cried into his chest. I felt his strong arms wrap around me and pulling me on his lap.

"I'm fine Aya-chan. Please stop crying babe. I love you, and I'll never let anything hurt you." I hicked and looked up at Aidou with a tear struck face.

"But who's going to protect you? I-I watched you die. Y-y-you got killed by....by." Aidou pulled me back and looked me in the eye.

"By who?" He demanded me.

"K-K-Kanee. She was there with Kaname and s-s-she said "And this is the end of Cross Academy and all of the humans in the world"." I choked on my words and I leaned my head down while gripping Aidou's clothes and cried harder.

**AIDOU'S POV**

I watched as Ayake cried on my lap.

'_And this is the end of Cross Academy and all the humans in the world? What does that mean? I should go ask Takuma-sama' _I lifted Ayake's face so she was looking me in the eyes. I wiped her tears away.

"We should tell Takuma-sama" I watched as she shook her head.

"If we do that then he will ask Kaname if it was true. We need to talk to headmaster Cross." I nodded my head and picked her up out of bed, bridal style.

"W-what are you doing?" she blushed. I smiled and chuckled a little.

"Well there's no way in hell that I'm going to leave you here in this room alone anymore, so I'm going to take you with me to headmaster Cross." I walked out of the room and out of the Moon Dorms as quiet as I could. I felt eyes on me as I walked around to the headmasters little house he has. I walked inside and held Ayake in one arm as I knocked on the door.

"come iiiiiiinnnnnn~!" I rolled my eyes as I opened the door and sat Ayake one of the chairs in the room and shut the door.

"Oh Aidou-kuuun and Ayake-chaaan what do you need at this time in the night or day?" I looked at him with a serious face.

"Ayake had a dream about Kanee and Kaname-sama killing everyone including all of us vampires that would get in their way. Kanee said "and this is the end of Cross Academy and all the humans in the world". We didn't know what it meant so we decided to come to you to talk about it." Cross shot up with an alarmed face.

"When did this dream occur? What happened in it?" He directed the questions to Ayake who swallowed the obvious lump im her throat.

"Not long ago and-"My hearing left me as I realized something. My knees couldn't hold me up anymore and I fell to the ground. I covered half my face with my hand. I saw Ayake scream and run over to me. She started to shake me and say something but I couldn't tell what she was saying.

'_And this is the end of Cross Academy and all the humans in the world.'_ I finally got my hearing back.

"Aidou, What's wrong!?" Cross stood above us and I looked at him.

"They are going to kill everyone and all the humans so that only purebloods were left." I grabbed Ayake's shoulders and held her close to me.

"I love you Ayake and I will protect you with my life."

"But why would they kill Ayake if they want only purebloods to stay alive? She's a pureblood." I looked up at Cross.

"She would get in the way of their plans and would definitely ruin them, so they would get rid of her. They would get rid of me because I'm just a noble. They don't care about us. Plus, I would be on Ayake's side so if Ayake did stay alive, then it would be a double team." Cross looked at Ayake then back at me.

"What we could do is send you guys away secretly and hide you guys somewhere till I get it settled here." I looked at Ayake and she looked up at me. She nodded and I kissed her. I looked back up at Cross.

"We'll do it." Cross walked over to his desk and started to go through a file.

"While you're there you have to make a plain to stop them." I stood up and held Ayake to my side. She grabbed my arm and stuck to me. Cross found a paper and walked over to us and handed it to me.

"Go here and stay there. I will call you if I see anything suspicious okay? Don't worry about clothes. I will call and tell them to supply you with that when you get there."

"When are we leaving?" I looked over at Ayake who was shaking as she talked.

"Tonight, I want to get you out of here as soon as possible. So leave now. Call me on my cell when you get there. The number is on the paper I gave you. Now go, but be quiet about it." I grabbed Ayake's hand and pulled her for the door. I stuck the piece of paper in my pocket, when I heard someone about to open the door.

"Go through the window" Cross whispered to me. I ran to the window and let Ayake go first. We jumped out the window and started to run.

"That was Kaname. He might have heard us talking to Cross. Oh god, what if he comes after us? I don't want to die! I don't want you to die either!" Ayake started to cry.

"Shhh everything is ok. Now, where are we going." I pulled the piece of paper out of my pocket and read it.

'_Aidou. Go to that abandoned school I showed you. When you get there, go into the tunnels. Kaname and Kanee don't know about them. There will be vampire hunters there to help you. If I haven't called by then, tell them that I sent you there for protection. They will give you a room; you'll have to share, and clothes. You are not allowed of the tunnels at anytime. I will call if anything suspicious happens or if there is a big fight going on. If there is, tell the vampire hunters that I said to get down there for help. Keep Ayake safe for me._

_Cross.'_

I put the paper away and stopped running and picked Ayake up.

"Put me down." I put my hand over her mouth.

"Shushh. You don't want them to hear you do you? Now, I know where we're going so I'm just going to run as fast as I can there. Get some rest okay?" Ayake nodded and closed her eyes and cuddled into my chest as I started to run as fast as I could towards the run down school that was on the other side of town. It didn't take me very long with my long legs. I went into the school and into the basement found the vent. I crawled down it and into the tunnels where there were a lot of hunters sitting. They got up and pointed their weapons at us.

"Whoa hold on. Master Cross has sent me here for protection." They looked at each other, still pointing their weapons at us.

"Lower your weapons! They are here under Crosses orders!" all the hunters lowered their weapons and sat back down. And I looked at the doorway to see a woman with a scar over her left eye.

"Come with me." I followed her down the dark tunnels until we got to a door. She opened it with a card key. She turned and handed the card to me.

"This is your room, the girls too. Now, there are clothes in the closet and a bathroom through that door." She walked out of the room and closed the door. I walked over to the bed at laid Ayake on the bed and got in beside her, bringing the covers over us both. I pulled Ayake into my chest and closed my eyes.

"Please, be safe Zero, and the rest of you." I then fell into a deep sleep.

**That's the end of this story...**

**I'm going to make a sequel with all the drama and shit.**

**So don't think that this is over forever.**

**I PROMISE you that this will NOT be over.**

**I love this story too much for that.**

**Plus, I haven't figured out what I want to rate the next one.**

**I might make it M because of some stuff –winkie- so yeah.**

**I'll post up the name of the sequel later when I think of a title.**

**If anyone has any ideas please email me at**

**c o u r t n e y h o r i g a n y a h o o . c o m**

**alright,**

**goodbye for now.**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!**

**Peace love and pocky to everyone!!**

**Kyu-chan**


End file.
